


Preventative Measures

by CMRandles



Series: Falling In Love (Is Hard on the Knees) [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Doctor Strange (Comics), Fantastic Four (Comicverse), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Breakup, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Internalized Homophobia, Love Spell, M/M, Mind Control, Obsessive Behavior, SAD-ISH ENDING, Steve and Tony are way too into each other, To Be Continued?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-08-08
Packaged: 2018-07-12 06:18:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7088713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CMRandles/pseuds/CMRandles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Strange wound the strands together until they formed an intricate braid. Then he took the finished braid, gold and blue interspersed evenly and began to tie it in a knot. He was chanting under his breath, barely audible. Reed held his breath. </p><p>Doctor Strange’s eyes flew open as he pulled the knot tight. He took a deep breath, let it out and handed the knotted band over to Reed.</p><p>“Is it done?” Richards asked breathlessly. </p><p>“You tell me,” Strange replied, and pointed across the room. </p><p> <br/>Steve was just considering throwing Tony over his shoulder like a naughty toddler when all at once there was a visible ripple in the universe. It swallowed him like an ocean wave and he froze. Then the room, the world, the universe melted away and there was only Tony Stark standing before him with his rumpled tuxedo, hair wild, eyes wide, lips slightly parted. Tony’s hands were on his arms, holding him fast.</p><p><i>Kiss him, </i>a voice insisted in Steve’s mind, <i>kiss him or you’ll die.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> UPDATE: You guys! I'm officially a published author! Woo! If you want to check out my book you can find it here: https://www.cmrandles.com/books (it's chock full of juicy romance and gay porn, I promise!)

When Mr. Fantastic appeared on the scene, the battle was already in full swing. He scanned his surroundings, taking in the large hunks of overturned earth and holes the size of city busses in what used to be a fairly nice part of Central Park. Overhead, Iron Man was blasting his repulsors at what appeared to be an enormous armored worm. It writhed, moving away from the irritation and choosing instead to combat Captain America who was busily hacking at its armored plates with his shield. In other words, things were exactly as he had expected them to be. It meant that he had gotten the timing right and there was still a chance for this thing to work. 

Reed Richards was not typically one to hang back in a battle, but in this case he waited some time to make his presence known. The Avengers were all otherwise occupied, shouting back and forth to one another while Hulk pried the worm’s armored plates off one by one with his bare hands. From the rooftop of a nearby building, Hawkeye was surveying the scene and readying the killing blow. 

“I think I got its eye,” Iron Man announced, swooping closer to survey the charred crater where something tender had once been. The worm was screeching, a horrifying sound, and they all winced. “I hope that was its eye.” 

“Hawkeye, if you get a shot, take it,” the Captain ordered, breaking off to grab at the worm’s tail before it could smash down on a hot dog stand. He just barely redirected it, destroying a copse of trees instead. 

“I just need Hulk to do a little more smashing first,” came the archer’s response. 

“I believe I have discovered the location of the creature’s heart!” Thor bellowed and everyone hurried to look where he gestured. There was a particularly dense clump of armored plates surrounding a space on the creature’s body roughly four feet wide. “Shall I introduce it to Mjolnir?” 

“I think you’d better, big guy,” Iron Man responded. 

“All the civilians are clear,” Black Widow announced, hurrying back to the battle from her role as damage control. “The Central Park Rangers are keeping them contained.” 

“Those guys are scary,” Clint Barton said. 

“Tell me about it,” Natasha Romanov replied. 

A few moments later it was all over. It was unclear who dealt the killing blow, Thor with his hammer or Hawkeye with his arrow, but there was no question that the creature was dead. It lay huge and spread across the empty space like an enormous partially-deflated balloon. The Avengers stood around its corpse, taking stock. 

“Has someone called Doctor Strange yet?” Tony Stark asked, flipping up his faceplate. “Giant worms appearing out of nowhere seem like his wheelhouse.” 

“I agree. We should get him out here to have a look. We need to figure out where this thing came from,” Steve Rogers agreed. 

“Beetlegeuse?” Clint suggested. “There were giant sand worms or something in that movie.” 

“Yeah, but they were all stripey,” Tony interjected. “And I don’t think they had armored plates.” 

“Picky picky picky.” 

“Avengers,” Mr. Fantastic called and they all tensed and jumped. 

“Reed, old buddy old pal,” Tony said, and slapped him on the back. His spine rippled, which was unsettling. “You missed all the fun, I’m afraid. Giant worm fight, it was pretty epic.” 

“It looks like you won at any rate,” Reed said. Then, “Doctor Strange here yet?” 

“No…” Natasha said warily. Several of the Avengers exchanged confused looks. 

“Let me know when he arrives, will you?” Richards asked and then wandered away to examine the tail end of the monster. 

“Is it just me,” Clint asked, “or does he seem weirder than usual?” 

They all agreed that, indeed, he did. 

  
  


Stephen Strange arrived in short order, having dispatched a band of nefarious sprites that were plaguing Hell's Kitchen and looked over the dead worm-thing with a critical eye. “It’s called a Krimi,” he announced finally. “From another dimension, as I’m sure you’ve guessed. They’re guardians of sacred treasures, not usually used for an attack.” 

“Well, how’d this guardian end up in Central Park?” Tony asked. 

Strange shrugged. “How should I know? You didn’t see any glowing portals in the sky, did you?” 

“Not this time,” Steve sighed. 

“I’d say something is definitely off, then. These guys are dedicated to their post, they don’t leave for anything and they are incredibly vicious in attacking those that attempt to steal the treasure they are guarding.” 

“What kind of treasure are we talking about, exactly?” Natasha asked. 

“Oh, the usual. Magic stones. Enchanted jewels. That sort of thing.” 

“Does this mean someone is messing with interdimensional spooky rocks?” Clint asked. “Because that sounds like something I do  _ not _ want to deal with.” 

“Like I said,” Strange said, rising and dusting off his cape, “I can’t tell you how it got here, just what it is. I’m frankly impressed that you took out a Krimi as easily as you did. Though it looks like someone burned off its genitals, which seems unnecessarily violent to me.” 

Clint and Tony exchanged a glance.Not an eye, after all.

“Thank you for your help, Doctor,” Steve said and shook hands with the magician. 

“Sorry I can’t be more help, Captain. Let me know if you figure out the mystery.” 

“Will do.” 

“Oh, before you go,” Steve said, “Reed Richards wanted to speak with you. He’s just over there,” he pointed to where Mr. Fantastic had been patiently waiting. 

“Anyone know where Bruce ended up?” Clint asked.

“I’ll be on naked scientist patrol,” Tony said, closing his faceplate and taking off to do a lap around the park. 

Steve watched for a moment as Doctor Strange and Mr. Fantastic stood together talking. Richard’s posture was severe, intense and though he could only see Doctor Strange’s back he could see that the other man was surprised and perhaps a little disturbed. 

“Something’s going on with Richards,” Natasha said at his elbow. 

“Yup,” Steve agreed. 

“Should we do anything about it?” 

“Not yet. Let’s trust that he’ll clue us in when he’s ready to. For now.” 

  
  


A week later found Doctor Strange and Mr. Fantastic together again, lurking outside the event hall where an impressive gala fundraiser was being thrown. They were both dressed in tuxedos, but neither of them looked to be in a party mood. Stephen Strange in particular was frowning deeply. 

“I have to say again, Reed, that i’m not at all comfortable with this. I hear what you’re saying, but surely there has to be some other way.” 

Richards shook his head. “I’ve pored over all the data, every possible alternative, and this plan has the highest chances of success. It’s our best shot to circumvent total annihilation, Doctor, and I can’t do it without your help.” 

Strange sighed, his shoulders slumping. “Remind me again why we can’t just tell them?” 

Reed held up his hand and began ticking off fingers. “They won’t believe me. They won’t necessarily come around, and even if they do it won’t be fast enough. It has to be now or the entire thing will be set into motion anyway. It has to be tonight, Doctor.” 

“Fine,” Strange snapped, “I’m fucking freezing. Let’s get this over with. Did you bring what i asked?” 

“Yes,” Reed said and held out a small sachet. 

From within Stephen withdrew two long thick strands of what appeared to be thread, one colored gold and the other a deep blue. 

“You followed my instructions exactly?” he asked and Richards nodded. 

“What else do we need to do?” 

Strange laid the strands out on his palm, parallel to one another and examined them. Perhaps it was just the wind, but to Richard’s eye they appeared to be moving, fluttering like wings. 

“They have to be together. In the same room at a minimum, physically touching is best. They have to be feeling an intense emotion, as well. Anger or rage are preferable. It’s easier to make the jump from hate to love than any other emotion. Rile them up in some way. I’ll do the rest.” At this point he looked up, meeting Richard’s eyes. “There’ll be a cost to this, Reed. There’s always a cost.” 

“Whatever it is, it  _ is _ better than the alternative. I promise you. ” 

Strange folded the strands carefully and pocketed them. “Let’s go.” 


	2. Two

“There are more super-powered people here than in at Xavier’s academy,” Clint said in a low voice. “Seriously, if bad guys picked this moment to attack the city they would be in deep shit.” 

Tony, who had been hanging out with Clint on the periphery for most of the evening chuckled. “I go to so many of these parties, I don’t even remember what this one is for.” 

“Fundraising for the victims of last year’s alien invasion, I think,” Clint said. “Whoever organized it must have some friends in high places, though, because everyone who is  _ anyone _ is here.” 

“Good observation, Mr. Barton,” Pepper Potts said, appearing out of thin air at Tony’s elbow. She was wearing a shimmery silver backless dress and looked utterly stunning. 

“Wow,” Tony said appreciatively, taking her hand and spinning her so he could get the full effect. “I mean, wow. Does your boyfriend know you dress like this?” 

“He’s the one who bought the dress,” she said with a smile. 

“Wait, so you organized this party?” Clint asked. “I wasn’t aware you worked for the widows and orphans foundation.” 

“I don’t, but Stark industries has a certain budget set aside every year for philanthropic gestures and this is what I decided to spend it on. Unless you’re complaining about the open bar.” 

“I’m not,” Tony said, saluting them both with his scotch before draining the glass. 

“Mingle,” Pepper said in his ear, “we still need to drum up more donations.” 

Tony sighed and gave a mournful look to Clint. “Once more into the breech, my friend.” 

“Godspeed.” 

“Tony!” Mr. Fantastic cried, his arm appearing before Tony before the rest of him, bearing a glass of scotch. “Care for a drink?” 

  
  


Steve Rogers hated parties like these. He liked talking to people, sure, but he always preferred to do so one-on-one. No one would ever discuss anything worthwhile when they were in groups of two or three. Since he had arrived almost an hour ago he had been spending every idle moment trying to think of a reason to leave. It had gotten to the point where he almost hoped that Doctor Doom would attack the city, or another one of those alien worm things would show up, just so he’d have an excuse to do something useful. 

The same woman had been trailing him for the last fifteen minutes, chatting his ear off about mundane nonsense. She was pretty, sure, and she was obviously interested in him, but she was nowhere near his type. Too pushy. Too talkish. He had been very gently and kindly trying to give her the brush, but she wasn’t taking the hint. 

In addition, he had been keeping one eye on Reed Richards all night. Something was still off about him. He seemed withdrawn, either skulking around the outskirts of the party or leaning close to Doctor Strange. He had arrived at the gala without Sue, as well, which struck him as a giant red flag. He and Natasha, who was absolutely stunning in her red couture gown, had mutually agreed to keep an eye out for him as much as possible. 

Currently, Reed was standing with Tony at the bar, plying him with alcohol and no doubt discussing something scientific and completely over Steve’s head. 

“How often do you work out?” His lady shadow asked. “Because, I mean, you are one impressive specimen.”

“Thanks,” Steve said weakly. He caught Bruce’s eye and mouthed, “Help me.” 

“Have you met Bruce Banner?” Steve asked the woman, guiding her by the elbow to his teammate. “He’s one of the greatest minds alive.” 

“Yeah, sure. Hi,” she said to Bruce, shaking his hand and giving a thoroughly lukewarm greeting. 

“I’ve just got to go...see someone...about something,” Steve mumbled, already hurrying away. He ignored the frown Bruce gave him as he disappeared back into the crowd, grateful for the reprieve. 

On the other side of the ballroom the band struck up and people started making their way to the dance floor. Steve cast around for Richards and couldn’t find him. He did see Tony, however, and he looked a little unsteady on his feet. Was he that drunk  _ already _ ? 

“How about a dance, soldier?” Natasha said from behind him. 

He smiled at her. “Maybe in a little while. I need to get some air.” 

“I’ll save you a spot on my dance card, but you better hurry, it’s filling up fast,” she said, twiddling her fingers at him as he pushed his way through the crowd. 

“Not planning to dance, Captain?” Doctor Strange said, catching him as he was just about to push through the doors. 

“Maybe in a little while. I’m not much for crowds, honestly.” 

“Well, that’s all right,” Strange drawled. “It would appear that Mr. Stark has the Avengers well represented on that front.” He pointed and Steve followed his finger and groaned. 

Tony was indeed shitfaced and was dancing like a lunatic, bumping into others on the floor who were trying to waltz. 

“How embarrassing,” Strange said mildly and Steve felt his ire grow. Now he had to go take care of  _ this _ situation before too many other people started noticing or, heaven forfend, taking pictures.  Just great. 

  
  


Reed watched intently as Doctor Strange shut his eyes. He held the two strands in his hands and was working them together in an intricate pattern, fingers working almost mindlessly. 

  
  


“Tony,” Steve said, ducking to avoid being hit by Tony’s flailing arm. “Tony, get a hold of yourself.” 

“Not my fault!” the other man said too loudly, his voice thick. “Blame Richards. He put something in my drink. Something  _ amazing _ !” 

Steve stepped back, shocked. “Reed  _ drugged _ you?” 

“Either that or this is the BEST scotch I have ever had. Either way, I’m feeling no pain, Capoeira. That’s a word, right? Who cares. Come dance with me!” Tony grabbed hold of him and drew him in, executing a wobbly twirl and almost ending up on his ass. He cackled loudly and now people in all corners of the room were starting to notice. 

“Tony, stop it!” Steve hissed, seizing his arms and giving him a little shake. “You’re acting like an ass.” 

“I know you are, but what am I?” Tony said in a sing-song voice. 

“Come on, let’s go,” Steve said, and started to propel Tony from the dance floor. 

“Hey! Let me go!” Tony said shrilly and tried to throw him off. 

  
  
  


Strange wound the strands together until they formed an intricate braid. Then he took the finished braid, gold and blue interspersed evenly and began to tie it in a knot. He was chanting under his breath, barely audible. Reed held his breath. 

Doctor Strange’s eyes flew open as he pulled the knot tight. He took a deep breath, let it out and handed the knotted band over to Reed. 

“Is it done?” Richards asked breathlessly. 

“You tell me,” Strange replied, and pointed across the room

  
  


Steve was just considering throwing Tony over his shoulder like a naughty toddler when all at once there was a visible ripple in the universe. It swallowed him like an ocean wave and he froze. Then the room, the world, the universe melted away and there was only Tony Stark standing before him with his rumpled tuxedo, hair wild, eyes wide, lips slightly parted. Tony’s hands were on his arms, holding him fast. 

_ Kiss him _ , a voice insisted in Steve’s mind,  _ kiss him or you’ll  _ die _.  _

And it felt like he might drown then, like he might drift away on this insane tide of lust and never return. Already Steve could tell that he would never be the same again. 

He could see that Tony felt it too, whatever invisible power had just passed between them. He was leaning in, looking up at Steve with a mixture of reverence and surprise - and what was love but those two emotions all mixed up together over and over again. Steve took hold of Tony’s shoulders and just as he was about to lower his head he felt a hand on his back and the moment shattered like so much crystal. 

The noise of the room, the band, the murmur of conversation, all rushed in at once and Steve blinked trying to parse it all. 

“Steve,” Natasha said, tapping his back firmly with her small hand, “are you alright?” 

“Yes,” he said weakly, though it was far from the truth. He wasn’t sure he would ever be alright again. 

Tony pushed him away, breaking their physical contact like it burned him. “What…” he started, then broke off and  _ ran _ . Steve called after him, but Tony was gone, pushing through the crowd with determination. 

“What just happened?” Natasha asked, guiding him from the dance floor and the curious eyes of the other patrons. “You looked like you were possessed.” 

“I don’t know,” Steve said, his heart already aching from Tony’s absence. Where had he gone? Was he upset? When would they see one another again? “I don’t know,” he repeated again, helplessly. 

“Maybe you should get some air now,” she suggested her dark eyes full of concern. 

“Yeah, maybe I should,” Steve said, and headed outside. 


	3. Three

“For as long as the band stays intact, the spell will remain unbroken. It needs to be kept in proximity to both of them, however. Keep it nearby, somewhere in the tower perhaps. That’s the best I can do. It’s up to them how they respond,” Doctor Strange said, pulling on his overcoat. Reed nodded, and put a hand on Strange’s arm. 

“Thank you, Stephen. I know it wasn’t easy, but--” 

“Don’t thank me. Just make sure it was worth something.” 

“All right,” Reed agreed, removing his hand and straightening up. 

“And don’t  _ ever _ ask me to do something like this again. I’m not a witch who brews love potions in her spare time. I’m a goddamn lord of space and time. This parlor trick shit is completely beneath me, Reed. To say nothing of the immorality of--” 

“I understand. And I am going to thank you anyway. You’ve saved us all, though you may not know it yet.” 

“If you say so,” Strange muttered, and headed out into the chilly night. 

Reed returned to the party and cast about for a familiar face. Pepper Potts was standing with two out of the six Avengers, eyebrows narrowed with concern and arms crossed over her chest. He sighed. This was the part he had been least looking forward to. 

  
  


Tony walked fast, but aimlessly. His chest felt like it was on fire and he forced himself to take deep, full breaths. He still felt dizzy and a little sick from the alcohol, or whatever he had been dosed with, but had nevertheless sobered up with remarkable speed. He stopped suddenly, feeling his heart racing in his chest, and looked behind him. The street was empty. 

“What is happening to me?” he asked quietly. “JARVIS, vitals check.” 

“Your heart rate is slightly elevated, sir, but all other vital signs are within normal tolerances.” 

“When I get back to the lab I want a full body scan, check for any foreign agents.” 

“I will ensure the appropriate devices are prepared.” 

“Good. Tell Happy where to pick me up,” Tony said and ran his fingers through his hair. He could still feel Steve’s hands on him, strong and warm. It felt like he had been branded, every touch from the other man marked indelibly on his skin, though he knew he would find no actual marks when he stripped. He regretted just walking out like that without telling Steve where he was going. How would they find each other? 

“Oh my god,” he moaned miserably. “What is  _ happening _ to me?” 

  
  


The full body scan revealed no foreign agents, nor did the subsequent blood and urine tests provide any further insight. The only anomalies the data indicated were elevated levels of dopamine and serotonin, plus Tony’s urine tested positive for low levels of GHB. 

“Someone slipped me a roofie?” he asked, rubbing his temples where a headache had begun to bloom. He remembered telling Steve that Mr. Fantastic had put something in his drink, but that didn’t make any sense. Why would Reed Richards slip him a date rape drug? “Hell, he’s a good looking guy, all he’d have to do is ask nicely,” Tony mused.  

“Sir,” JARVIS announced. “Captain Rogers wishes to enter your lab. Shall I permit him?” 

Tony’s pulse doubled at just hearing Steve’s name. He took a deep steadying breath and said, “Yeah.” 

A moment later the other man was there in the flesh, looking just as off-put and hyperaware s Tony was. He kept his distance, standing at least a few feet away as Tony looked up and felt his heart flip-flop in his chest. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure?” he asked, pretending to fiddle with some schematics while really he was  _ drinking _ in the sight of Steve in a tight t-shirt and jeans. 

“I think you know,” Steve said. He was holding himself in a very tense, unnatural way. It had been a long time since they had been so uncomfortable around one another. “Something happened to us, Tony. I don’t know what it was, but I know you felt it too.” 

He nodded. “Yeah. Oh, and someone slipped me a date rape drug.” 

“What?!” Steve exclaimed, reacting as though Tony said someone had shot him. 

“Yeah, so that’s why I was acting high as a kite. You know you’re an Avenger when the weirdest thing you deal with all day  _ isn’t _ the dead interdimensional worm in Central Park.” 

“Are you all right?” Steve asked and the look of concern on his face was so precious that Tony wanted to cry. 

“I’m fine. It seems to have worn off, and it was a small dose anyway, but the entire situation seems hinky to me.” 

“What side effects have you experienced?” Steve asked, his heart pounding. 

“Um. Well,” Tony paused, fiddling with some detritus on his workstation. “Mostly? Just a whole lot of...interest...in you.” 

Steve nodded, relieved. “Me too. But with you.” 

“Well, that’s no wonder. I’m always interesting.” 

Steve laughed too hard and too long at that dud of a joke. He really did have it bad. 

“What do you think is going on?” Steve asked. 

Tony shrugged. “All systems are normal. Maybe it was just...the drinking and the dancing and the stress we were under? Maybe some holdover from fighting the worm? Some kind of other-dimensional pheromones?” 

Steve nodded. “So, you have no idea.” 

“Not even a tiny clue.” 

They both smiled. It felt more like their usual rapport, easy and friendly, though now with sexual tension you could cut with a katana. 

“Can we both agree that something strange is going on?” Tony asked. 

“Absolutely.”

“Okay. I’ll let you know if I can figure out how to fix it. Until then, I suggest we keep our distance from one another.” Tony’s heart sank even as he said the words, like all of the lightness had drained out of him through his mouth. The idea that he might not see Steve for days, maybe even weeks, was enough to make him quail. 

“Are you sure that’s the right tactic? Maybe we ought to just keep going like things are normal.” 

“Sure, but they’re  _ not _ normal. Very not normal. Even by our standards.”  

“Right, but we can’t exactly just not see each other. We’re on the same team, Tony. We still have to figure out where that giant worm came from and if we can expect any of its friends to drop in anytime soon. Or something worse. Avoidance is not an option. We just need to...do the best we can.” Steve paused and then started, “I don--” 

“You don’t need to be concerned about my honor, Cap. I trust you. And I trust that whatever this - this thing is - that it will pass. It’ll be okay.” 

Somehow over the course of the conversation they had both edged closer and closer to one another, as though drawn together like magnets. At the same moment they both became aware of how much they were in one another’s personal space. Tony’s skin felt hot, his pulse was racing, Steve felt the undeniable pull again, the way he had on the dance floor when the urge to kiss Tony had all but overwhelmed him. Everything about the other man looked beautiful to him; the way his hair fell messily across his forehead, the way his fingers restlessly toyed with a stray thread on his shirt. 

“I should go,” Steve said, but he didn’t move. 

“Okay,” Tony replied, and didn’t either. 

They stayed like that for a long time, looking at one another, carefully not touching. Then Tony’s phone rang and he nearly jumped out of his skin. 

“Rhodes!” he cried, answering with an apologetic shrug to Steve. “You make it out of Mexican prison yet?” 

Steve, feeling a hole open in the pit of his stomach, showed himself out. 


	4. Four

Richards visited Avengers Tower the following day, ostensibly to talk to Tony about some new designs for the Avengers plane. After their meeting, during which Tony was short and distracted, he visited the kitchen and tucked the woven knot in a high cabinet behind a dusty tin of tea bags. He hoped that would be near enough. Then, after delivering a cursory greeting to the other members of the team who were milling around, he made his hasty retreat. Now there was nothing to do but to wait and see if he had successfully averted disaster. 

  
  


“Hey, hot stuff,” Tony said when Pepper entered her office, taking his feet off the desk. “I thought you’d never get out of there.” 

“Well, you know what they say, no rest of the wicked,” she said with a tight smile. “I only have a minute until my next meeting, Tony.” 

“Aw, really?” he pouted. “I was going to take you out for an extravagant lunch. Or maybe just skip the lunch altogether and take you to bed instead.” He wagged his eyebrows suggestively, hoping against hope that she might take him up on it. An afternoon tangled in bed with his best girl was exactly what the doctor ordered for Tony Stark. 

“I always forget about your subtle charm when we’re apart,” she said. She busied herself with some things on her desk and when she looked up Tony was shocked to see tears standing out in her eyes. 

“Hey,” he said, leaning forward and putting his hand on hers. “I was just joking, honey. Not about lunch, I totally want to take you to lunch, but I was just fooling around about the bed thing. I have too much respect for you to do that. Unless that’s not what you’re upset about...why are you crying? Pep?” 

And then, miserably, she sat across from him, put her head in her hands, and told him. 

  
  


Only a few days before Pepper had cried in front of a very different man, wiping the tears away before they could fall. “I don’t understand,” she repeated. “Why does this mean we have to break up?” 

Richards, who was marshalling his patience as best he could because he had already explained this  _ four times _ , sighed. “It’s the only way it will work, Pepper. Rogers will never go for it if he feels he’s pulling Stark to be unfaithful. It’s a horrible thing, I know that-” 

“No, you don’t know!” Pepper yelled. “You don’t understand anything I’m feeling or else you wouldn’t ask this of me. I love Tony.” 

“I know you do. And I’m asking you to save him from the biggest mistake of his life. I’ve seen it, Pepper. This war rains destruction down on the world. Tony does things he can’t take back including  _ killing _ Captain America. And it’s all over nothing.” 

“And this is the only way to stop it?” 

“It’s the best way I’ve found. And believe me, I’ve looked.” 

Pepper sighed, drawing in a deep breath to regain her composure. She blotted her eyes on a kleenex and faced Mr. Fantastic, squaring her shoulders. 

“Does it have to be now?” 

“It needs to be very soon.” 

“Why should I trust you?” she asked, her mouth a thin line of unhappiness. 

Reed shrugged his shoulders. “I’ve seen it all, Pepper. All I can offer you is my assurance that this is the best and most peaceful path. It cuts the entire conflict off at the knees. And it can’t happen without your help.” 

Pepper sighed and let out a single heartbreaking sob. Then she nodded. “Alright. I’ll do it.” 

“You’re a brave woman, Ms. Potts,” Richards said, doing his best to be delicate. 

“Brave or stupid. One of the two.” 

  
  


The Avengers, save their resident genius philanthropist, were assembled in the kitchen, their heads bent together as Natasha whispered. 

“He’s just destroyed.” 

“Why’d she do it?” Clint asked. “I thought things were copasetic with them.” 

Natasha shrugged. “She said that it just wasn’t working out. She was too scared for him all the time.” 

“Sounds like an excuse to me,” Bruce put in. “Though, I have to reiterate that it’s none of our business.” 

“Iron Man is a wreck and that’s none of our business?” Steve said, “You can bet his head won’t be in the game next time we’re needed. Not for a while.” 

Steve’s mind, already swimming with thoughts of Tony Stark in every idle moment, was overwhelmed with sorrow. Tony and Pepper were perfect for one another, deeply in love, and now it was all just over? Had he been partially responsible? Was whatever weird vibrations that had passed between them somehow causing Tony even more pain? He felt terrible, though he did his best to swallow the emotion and focus on the task at hand. 

“I don’t think his head will be in anything but a bottle for the next few days,” Clint replied. 

“He needs our support,” Steve said, suddenly every bit their fearless leader. “Whatever Tony needs to get through this difficult time, we need to do our best to give it to him.” 

They all nodded their assent. 

  
  


Tony was well on his way towards a drunken blackout, sprawled over his desk with his head on his arms, when he felt a warm hand on his back. 

“How you holding up, soldier?” 

It really was amazing the response just Steve’s voice, his mere presence, could provoke in Tony. Desire crashed through him like he’d taken a hit of a powerful drug and he sat up, though the effort made him dizzy. 

“Trying to redesign Hawkeye’s bow with a better sight. I want him to wear a helmet, but he says no, too dumb. He’ll look like he rides the short bus or something.” Tony huffed a laugh. “Which we already know he does.” 

“You didn’t answer the question,” Steve said, kneeling down beside Tony to look at his face. 

“You are too close to me. Way too close to me,” Tony said, rolling his chair back a few inches. “I cannot be responsible for anything I do if you get within kissing distance.” 

Steve blushed prettily. “I’m sure you’ll come up with a great solution for Hawkeye.” 

Tony scoffed. “Yeah, probably. Hard to design when you’re drunk, though. The angles are all wrong.” 

“Maybe you should wait a while and try again,” Steve suggested, looking around for the first time at the ungodly state of Tony’s lab. “Should we get someone to come in here and clean for you? How do you find anything?” 

“I have a system,” Tony insisted, “you touch nothing.” He tried to stand up, failed, fell back into his chair and then tried again. This time Steve took his elbow and hoisted him up, Tony staggering against him. It was the most they had touched since whatever passed between them the other night and Tony felt like he was feeling human contact for the first time. 

“Oh, that feels good,” he sighed, his filter temporarily disabled by Jim Beam. “Why does that feel so  _ good _ when you touch me?” 

“I don’t know, but it does for me too,” Steve confessed. And then he was holding Tony, his arms wrapped around the smaller man while Tony rested his head against Steve’s chest, humming with contentment. 

“Pepper broke up with me,” Tony said suddenly. 

“I know,” Steve replied, tightening the hug. 

“I should feel sadder.” 

“You aren’t sad?” 

“Oh no, I’m totally  _ destroyed _ . But I should feel sadder right now. Instead all I feel is desperately horny, which is so very very wrong.” 

Steve felt it too. He was already considering pulling away just to hide the burgeoning hardon in his khakis. 

“Feel,” Tony said, seizing Steve’s hand and guiding it to his crotch. Steve jerked away instinctively, but Tony was insistent, pressing Steve’s large hand to his groin. Beneath the worn fabric of Tony’s jeans he felt the other man’s erection, hot and insistent. 

“Tony...you’re drunk.” 

“Guilty as charged. You don’t want to feel my cock because I’m drunk?” 

“It isn’t right.” 

“Oh, yeah, I forgot. You’re all about what’s right. You know what’s right? Comforting a friend who’s just been dumped. How’s that?” 

Steve shook his head, extracting his hand though it was almost physically painful to do so. “Not like this.” 

“Fine,” Tony said, pouting now, and pulled away. “I have brooding to do. Can you go be all noble and self-sacrificing somewhere else, please? Jesus, how could I have fallen so hard for someone so  _ thick _ in the head?” 

Steve did leave then, but not before Tony’s words sunk in deeply, winding a path all the way into his heart. 


	5. Five

Despite Steve’s admonition Tony did a very passable job at avoiding him for the next week. No more giant worms dropped out of the sky, nor did any major opposing force attack the city, but some strange events were unfolding nonetheless. Planes flying over New York reported electrical interference with their instruments, one of them to such an extent that it almost brought the aircraft down. Satellites over the city were behaving strangely, shorting out and glitching left and right. Stark Industries own tech was being regularly disrupted without any clear explanation. Part of the reason Tony was able to so successfully avoid his teammate was that he spent more time in the office than he had in years. He had also managed to completely avoid Pepper the entire time he had been there. They communicated via phone a few times to discuss the issues SI was experiencing, stilted phone conversations where they both nearly ended up in tears, but he hadn’t actually had to look her in the face for which he was desperately grateful.

He was in the middle of running some complex algorithms when his phone rang. He looked at the caller ID and his heart gave a painful lurch. 

“Addams mortuary,” he answered, “you stab ‘em we slab ‘em.” 

“Very funny. Get your suit and meet me in Central Park. There’s something I need you to look at.” 

“Can it wait? I’m dealing with a mild crisis at work.”

“No, Tony,” Steve’s voice was firm and tinged with a bit of worry that made Tony’s stomach flip-flop. “I’ll meet you there in fifteen.” 

“Okay,” Tony sighed and hung up. He started a few more scans on the system before pushing away and going to collect his Iron Man armor. 

 

“You trying to dig to China again, Clint?” Tony asked, landing beside the giant hole in Central Park. People were crowded on all sides of the surrounding caution tape, shooting pictures and screaming at their favorite Avenger. 

“I thought you were trying to bury bodies again,” Clint said back. They were all standing around with their hands on their hips looking into the, apparently empty, gigantic hole. 

“More freaky space worms?” Tony asked. 

Bruce shook his head. “No evidence of that. A jogger called in the report about this big hole this morning, and she didn’t say anything about there being any armored worm creatures.” 

“Seems like she wouldn’t have missed that,” Natasha added. 

“So now we have an enormous hole that appeared out of nowhere too? Where’s it go?” 

“That’s what you’re here for, Tony,” Steve said. He had been studiously avoiding Tony’s gaze this entire time, but now he looked at him. Tony was suddenly very glad for the faceplate on the armor. It hid the flush in his cheeks very effectively. Honestly, he was like a teenager with a painful crush - it was embarrassing.  

“Do I look like a canary to you?” he said, indignant. 

“I don’t know, turn a little to the right,” Clint said. 

“You’re the best armored of all of us, Tony. No matter what is down there I’m confident that you can handle it,” Steve said and damn if there wasn’t a blush on his cheeks as well. This was getting ridiculous. 

“Plus, we have no idea how stable the tunnel, or whatever, is, and you have the best chance if it were to suddenly collapse,” Bruce added. 

Tony sighed. “We couldn’t send in, say, a drone with a camera strapped to its head?” 

“Too dark,” Natasha replied. 

“Since when have you ever backed down from a challenge?” Clint prodded. “It’s just a big hole in the ground, Tony.” 

“Okay, fine. See you on the flip side, nerds.” Tony said and shot into the tunnel  without preamble. He flipped on the LED light mounted to the shoulder of the armor and proceeded further and further into the dank, humid space. 

“Anything?” Steve asked over their communication system. 

“Just a lot of roots.” 

The tunnel narrowed, suddenly, slowing his progress. Now he was picking carefully over rocks and roots, looking around for any sign of something strange. “Getting tight in here.” 

“How far have you gone?” Bruce asked. 

“About twenty yards.” 

“Holy shit,” Clint breathed. 

“And there’s still no end in sight.” 

“Good thing you’re not claustrophobic,” Natasha observed. 

Tony pushed through, using his repulsors to clear a path that didn’t require him to squeeze bodily through the hard-packed dirt. Then, without warning, the floor dropped away and he nearly tumbled head-over-heels into an enormous underground cavern. 

“Oh, fuck.” 

“Tony?” Steve cried, sounding panicked. 

“I’m fine, but this is...unreal. I’m not kidding. You’re not going to believe this.” 

“I’m coming down,” Steve announced. No one argued, though they did exchange some dubious glances behind the Captain’s back. 

“Bring a flashlight,” Tony advised. 

Tony flew twenty feet off of the “ground” and surveyed his surroundings. It was still pitch dark on all sides, he couldn’t see the walls of this space. He flew along the perimeter for a while until it started to curve. “What is this for?” He mused out loud. “There’s nothing down here but a big empty...oh. Oh, that’s what it’s for.” 

“What is it?” Bruce asked. 

“Well...how do I put this. A nursery? I guess you might say. It’s an entire wall of...eggs.” Tony kept his distance, taking in the hundreds, perhaps thousands of frisbee-sized eggs nestled into the dirt wall of the cavern. They were all evenly spaced, like someone had designed this home for them with deliberate care. 

“What kind of eggs?” 

“Unknown. They’re roughly the size of a dinner plate, dull grey in color. Watch your step, Cap!” Tony cried, spying the super soldier out of the corner of his eye as he was about to tumble off the edge of the cavern. Tony rushed over and snagged him before he could plummet. 

“Thanks,” Steve said, as Tony settled him on the ground. They were both awkwardly aware of one another, but set it aside for the moment. 

“Jeez,” Steve breathed in wonder, looking up at the wall of eggs. 

“I have questions,” Tony announced. 

“Such as?” Natasha asked. 

“Well, there’s the obvious. Why is this here? How did all these eggs get here? What’s inside them? And more importantly, what self-respecting parent would leave hundreds of their babies in an underground lair unattended? It doesn’t seem natural.” 

As if on cue, a shudder passed through the cavern. 

“Maybe they’re not unattended, Tony,” Steve said quietly. 

“Mama was just taking a nap,” Tony agreed and scooped up Steve before he could protest, heading for the exit. 

That was when the north wall of the cavern exploded and a Krimi, smaller than the last, but far more pissed off, burst onto the scene. 

“We have company!” Tony announced. 

The worm swung its tail end and the tunnel before them collapsed in a cloud of dirt. Tony changed direction sharply, heading instead for the ceiling, the arm that wasn’t holding Steve pointed straight upwards. “Hold on,” he ground out, and fired. 

The tactic was marginally effective, though it meant that the two of them were showered with dirt, rocks and other detritus. They did make upward progress, but not enough. The Krimi crawled through the wall itself and appeared before them, it’s strange toothless mouth open in a furious scream. It batted at Tony with its body and sent him flying, dropping Steve in the process. The Captain grabbed onto a nearby root and hauled himself upward, jumping for the Krimi. He dug his fingers underneath its armored plates and hauled himself up onto its back. The creature screamed and bucked, destroying a good chunk of the cavern wall in the process. 

“Cap,” Tony said, bursting back into the combat, “it’s going to destabilize the cavern. The whole thing’ll come down around our asses.” 

Steve was busy trying to pry off the armored plates that covered the creature’s heart and had succeeded in pulling off two of them, though now several of his fingers resembled bloody hamburger. “Shoot it!” he yelled and Tony did. 

The Krimi slammed Steve into the cavern wall over and over with all its might, trying to fight him off, but the super soldier hung on tenaciously. Tony did the best he could to distract it, shooting repulsor blasts at every inch of exposed flesh. The cavern filled with the smell of cooking meat. 

“The tunnel has collapsed, Tony,” Bruce reported. “We can’t get to you.” 

“No problem,” Tony said through clenched teeth, “We’re doing just fine.” 

“Speak,” Steve grunted, yanking free another chest plate even as his head was viciously slammed into a rock, “for yourself.” 

The Krimi gave another enormous heave and all at once Tony could see the cavern destabilize. The ceiling shook, eggs started to dislodge from the wall and he knew they only had seconds to spare. He only hoped he was fast enough. He made a wild grab for Steve, and then the world buckled and fell on top of them. 


	6. Six

When the dust settled Tony opened his eyes and found that he had not succeeded in saving his friend, but rather it was the other way around. Steve was poised on top of him, on his hands and knees, limbs straining as he held what was probably twenty tons of earth off of Tony. The Krimi was nowhere to be seen, but had presumably been smashed to glue in the collapse. 

“Steve,” he breathed, and tried to move. His legs were pinned by earth and there was nowhere for his upper body to move that wouldn’t destabilize his friend. Sweat from Steve’s forehead dripped onto Tony’s faceplate. Tony retracted the faceplate so he could look into Steve’s blue eyes one last time. Neither of them spoke; there was nothing left to say after all. 

That was, until a giant green hand punched through the dirt beside them, scooping like a dog burying a bone. 

“Hulk!” Steve cried with relief and passed out. 

 

When Captain America came around he was in a hospital bed and Tony stark was sitting beside him. Tony had his feet up on the bed, tapping away at his tablet and singing “Sunshine Superman” in a low voice. Steve watched him for a moment, smiling despite his growing awareness of the pain in his body. It didn’t take Tony long to notice that he was being observed. 

“Good morning,” he said with a grin, “how’s the patient?” 

“I feel like the earth landed on top of me.” 

“Funny, it pretty much did.” 

Steve took in his various bandages with dispassionate interest. His hands were particularly heavily bound and hurt more than all of his other injuries combined. He hoped they would heal soon, it really was annoying to be so encumbered. 

Tony swiped his medical chart off the wall and read, “Two compound fractures in your spine, five broken ribs, a fractured left anterior radius - whatever the hell that is.”  

“I think it’s an arm bone.” 

“And your hands are a fucking mess. We did quite a job on you today.” 

“Are you alright,” Steve asked, noticing bruises on Tony’s forearms that he hadn’t seen earlier. 

“I’m not the one in the hospital bed with 70% of my body parts broken, Cap. I’m fine. You…” Tony cleared his throat, “you saved my life. Thank you.” 

“Wouldn’t have had to if I’d listened to you in the first place,” Steve observed, looking away. “You warned me that the structure was about to collapse.” 

“Yeah, it turns out you were a little too busy trying to kill a giant worm monster at the time. Hard to listen when you’re grappling.” 

“What happened to the Krimi?” Steve asked. 

Tony shrugged, going back to his tablet. “SHIELD is still digging out all of the wreckage including the Krimi, which was pretty well squashed, and all of those freaky eggs we saw down there. Bruce is supervising. He’ll keep us informed. You just focus on healing.” 

Steve looked around and smiled slyly. “What, no flowers?” 

“You haven’t been here long enough. It’s already been a few hours and your freakish ass has almost completely healed. You should try to sleep if you can.” 

“Okay,” he agreed readily enough and then, “Tony?” 

Tony’s face scrunched up into an uncomfortable expression, as though he knew what Steve was going to say next. “Can we not?” he asked. 

“I think we have to. Something happened to us. We may not know what it was, or why, or even the full effect, but we both feel it. I know you do. And I think we should stop fighting it, just...relax. No more running around avoiding each other, just...go with it and see what happens,” he finished. 

By this point Tony had closed in on his personal space and was hovering over the bed looking like he couldn’t decide whether or not to flee. 

“Do you have any idea what my body is telling me to do to you?” he asked in a low voice. 

Steve drew a ragged breath. “I feel it too.” 

“And you think we should just give in?” 

“I don’t think fighting it is doing us any good.” 

Tony put his hand on Steve’s cheek and they both felt in equal turns comforted and excited by the contact. 

“Just that...just one little touch,” Tony marveled aloud. “Whatever is going on with us, it’s powerful stuff.” 

  
  
  


Steve was released from the hospital later that same day. He was still weak and reported being hungry enough to eat a horse, so Tony brought him to a Brooklyn diner before taking him home. They sat across from one another and chatted companionably as they always had, though there was a new tension in the air now, something hot and sharp between them. Steve ate enough for an entire little league team (including the coaches) and Tony watched him, noticing so many little features for the first time. The way Steve folded his napkin tidily across his lap and then ate like a prison inmate, messily and guarded; the way his eyes darted to the door every time it jingled; and, most significant of all, the way he looked at Tony. That was new, indeed. 

“Is it because Pepper broke up with me?” he asked suddenly, breaking up the love-fest between Steve and his rueben. 

“Sorry?” Steve said, mouth full. 

“You said we should just go with it, let whatever is happening between us just happen, right? Did you say that because you know I’m single now? What I’m trying to say is that if I weren’t single, would you still say we should give it a shot?” 

Steve drew himself up, indignant. “I would never come between you and your girl.” 

“That is the cutest sentence I’ve ever heard,” Tony announced. “And I assumed as much, but I just wanted to be sure.” 

“It would be hard,” Steve added thoughtfully, setting down his sandwich.

“It is hard.” 

They both laughed. 

“I’ve been thinking that we might want to consult Doctor Strange. After all, it isn’t every day that two straight fellas get the red-hots for one another out of nowhere,” Steve mused. 

Tony snorted and made a see-saw motion with his hand. “Straight-ish.” 

Steve raised his eyebrows, to which Tony responded. “What? You’ve never pitch hit for the other team?” 

“Er, no. I mean, I was never given the opportunity either, so, who knows.” 

“But something about that night at the party made you realize you wanted to jump my bones?” Tony asked. 

Steve blushed, but hid it well behind the pretense of wiping his mouth on a napkin. “Not just that. I feel...protective, too. Like I want to take care of you - more than usual.” 

“Oh, believe me,” Tony replied in a voice thick with innuendo, “I want to take care of you too.” 

“You never answered my question,” Steve persisted, his blush now a dark red staining his cheeks and ears. It was adorable. 

“About what?” 

“Consulting Doctor Strange.” 

“Sure, let’s call the guy. But in the meantime, as you said, let’s go with it.”

Steve found himself grinning and saying, “Check, please.” 


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This here's the chapter which warranted the Explicit rating. Just so's you know.

Tony had been in love before. He had felt lust before. Hell, he’d even felt both at the same time, which seemed a rarity indeed, but he had never felt anything like  _ this _ before. He was tearing at Steve’s clothes like an animal in heat, panting, straining, almost panicked with desire. He saw his own desperation reflected in Steve’s eyes, mingled perhaps with a hint of fear. The situation felt utterly out of control and as much as they were both trying to “go with it” whatever “it” was felt completely overwhelming. 

Tony was backed up against the wall at the entrance to Avengers Tower, pinned where Steve had pushed him as soon as they crossed the threshold. His favorite ACDC t-shirt was hopelessly ruined, torn in half by the super soldier he was currently attempting to climb like a tree - and he didn’t care in the least. Steve’s hands were in his pants, perhaps about to rip those off as well, and that was Tony’s sole focus in all the world. Every last super hero, mutant, or other freak of nature in the city could be in the next room right now watching them tear at one other like animals and it wouldn’t have mattered even a little bit. 

“Oh, yes,” he hissed as Steve bent to suck his neck, leaving a livid red mark behind. “What is this?” 

“I don’t know,” Steve panted against his skin, “I don’t know.” 

“I have to....oh, God, Steve. Bedroom. We have to get to the bedroom. I  _ need _ you to fuck me.” He meant it. He needed it the way a man on a twelve hour road trip with no rest stops  _ needs _ to take a piss. 

Steve groaned throatily at the suggestion and then said, “Yours or mine?” 

“Do  _ you _ have lube and condoms in your room?” 

Steve shook his head and that answered that. They both practically ran up the stairs to Tony’s suite, holding hands. They only paused once to make out against the wall of the stairwell, Tony pressed against the glass wall with his hands held over his head and when he felt like he might come in his pants like a teenager he begged Steve to take him the rest of the way. Steve picked him up and threw him over his shoulder like a caveman to which Tony didn’t even protest he was so turned on. 

Once they were in the bedroom, safely behind a shut door and well-armed with the appropriate paraphernalia, Tony bit his lips to keep from begging. 

“It feels like I’m on fire,” Steve panted, rolling the condom onto his considerable cock. “Like I need to be inside you or I’m going to die.” 

“Do it, then,” Tony ground out, pulling his knees up as high as they would go. “Fuck me.” 

Steve did, and like a man possessed. He fucked Tony harder and faster than the genius engineer would have even thought possible. Tony did his best to hold on for the ride, shouting encouragements and exchanging messy kisses with Steve when he could be reached. The super soldier braced himself against Tony’s headboard and managed to do even  _ more _ than either thought possible. 

“Tony, ah, I’m…” Steve began, his thrusts forceful and erratic. 

Tony’s eyes were squeezed shut, his hands clenched on Steve’s biceps, but he nodded and gasped, “Yeah, do it.” 

Steve came with a low roar, startling and arousing Tony into his own orgasm. It rocked him to his core. The waves of sensation seemed to go on and on and on, sending his body into spasms and making him yell in a very undignified fashion. Then, finally, it was over and they both collapsed in a sweaty, come-smeared heap together. 

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Tony gasped. “What the fuck was that?” 

“I don’t know,” Steve answered, kissing him deeply. “But can we please do it again?” 

“I will literally cry if we don’t,” Tony answered, already pawing at him. 

  
  


Natasha and Clint stood at the base of the stairs, listening. 

“It sounds like someone is being attacked by a wild animal,” Clint said, his face twisted in disgust. “Don’t they realize other people live here?” 

“That’s Stark’s voice,” Natasha observed of the unmanly yelp echoing down from the penthouse. 

“Well, I wish he’d keep it down. His conquest is a noisy bastard.  I was going to go hit the gym but now I think I’m going to be sick.” 

“His conquest sounds for all the world like Steve Rogers.” 

“Now I  _ know _ I’m going to be sick!” 

  
  


They fucked in every position their imaginations could conjure for as long as their bodies would allow. Even then, Tony managed to wring one more significant orgasm out of Steve with the use of his mouth and hand, one that made Steve rip a chunk out of the headboard He looked at the damage sheepishly when they were done and before he could offer to replace it, Tony silenced him with a kiss. 

“Totally worth it,” he said sleepily, swiping a towel over Steve’s belly in a halfhearted attempt to clean him up, “Best sex of my life.” 

“Mine too,” Steve agreed. 

“ _ Only _ sex of your life,” Tony guessed. 

“True.” 

Steve wrapped an arm around Tony, drawing him onto his chest and pulling the blankets around them. It felt so right to both of them, so natural, like they had found their place in the world. They both fell asleep fast and stayed  asleep longer than they had in years. 


	8. Eight

Stephen Strange had promised that there would be a cost to the magic which entangled Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. Reed had assumed that this cost would come in the form of an ailment, or perhaps physiological changes that occurred in one or the other of the magician’s subjects. However, that appeared not to be the case. In fact, the “cost” took over a week to assert itself. Until then Tony and Steve seemed just like any other new couple in love - inseparable and fascinated with one another. If the other Avengers thought anything at all about their teammates sudden attachment, they didn’t say a word. And if Bruce was smiling more often, Thor was doling out more breath-stealing back slaps, and Clint was gagging himself when Tony’s back was turned - well, that was all to be expected, wasn’t it? Reed felt that everything was going exactly to plan and couldn’t help but feel satisfied with his work, difficult as it had been. 

He didn’t notice at first the things that were falling through the cracks. Steve had yet to follow up on the incidents involving the Krimi - hadn’t reached out to Doctor Strange at all, in fact. And Tony was days behind on both Avengers and Stark Industries projects. He wasn’t answering his phone, either. Some of the other Avengers were able to pick up the slack for Steve, Natasha in particular, but there was no suitable replacement to run the weekly debriefing meeting with SHIELD or to complete all the half-finished tech improvements that Tony had been engineering. 

Steve and Tony were both aware of their responsibilities and could see that they were slipping, but in the face of what was unfolding between them those tasks seemed insignificant indeed. Tony would think about heading down to the lab, but then Steve would mention that he’s never had sushi before and  _ that _ just had to be rectified. Compared to Captain America’s adorable expression of disgust when a plate of raw fish was set before him everything else just seemed dull. Steve would become aware that he had four missed calls from Director Fury, but then Tony would walk into the room naked and wet from the shower and all thoughts of duty would fly from his mind like a migratory bird. And so it went for several days, Tony and Steve retreating farther and farther from the world and into one another. That was when the others started to become concerned. 

  
  


They met one evening in the kitchen, the four of them huddled together and speaking in low voices, though it was very unlikely they would be interrupted. Steve and Tony had been in the bedroom for the past few hours and showed no signs of emerging. 

“Something’s off about it, I’m telling you,” Clint said. “I know from mind control and there’s something about their obsession with each other that just seems...tampered with.” 

“I hate to say it, but I agree with him. To some extent, anyway. I mean, I’m glad that they found each other, but it isn’t like either of them to neglect things like this, Steve especially,” Bruce added. 

“Could it not simply be the force of their desire for one another blinding them to the rest of this world?” Thor asked. 

“It could be, sure, but that kind of heat burns off pretty quickly for most people.” 

“With Tony it burns off after five minutes,” Clint added. “We’ve all seen what he’s like. There’s a new flame here at dinner time and he’s back in the lab before midnight.” 

“I don’t think this is just a ‘flame’, Clint,” Natasha put in, then added. “And I have to ask - would you all be carrying on this way if we were talking about Pepper and Tony or Steve and Sharon?” 

They were all quiet for a moment. “I don’t think this is about some latent homophobia, Nat,” Clint said icily to break the silence. “Something is wrong and if you don’t see it maybe you’re the one with the problem.” 

“I didn’t say I don’t agree,” Natasha bit back, “just that it seems like you’re awfully worked up about it. What’s the plan? Confront them and tell them to get back to work? There isn’t a problem yet.” 

“Yet,” Bruce repeated, pushing his glasses up his nose and leaning back agains the counter. 

“So, what, you’re suggesting we just sit back and see what happens?” Clint asked, frowning. 

“What else would you like us to do?” Natasha asked. 

“Perhaps the Widow is right,” Thor put in, “it may be prudent to wait and see before taking any action. If they are, as you fear, being controlled in some manner it will manifest itself.” 

“Yeah, and I don’t want them covering  _ my _ back when it does,” Clint griped, but everyone could see he was resigned. No one was going to take any action. Not yet. 

 

The next time the Avengers were called to assemble it was Natasha who sounded the call. Steve and Tony, napping in Tony’s penthouse, dutifully jumped out of bed and gathered their gear. They joined the rest of their teammates on the roof, Tony standing still while his various gadgets fitted armor onto his body. 

“What have we got?” Steve asked in his authoritative tone. It made the other Avengers unconsciously relax to hear it. 

“Some kid invented a growth ray,” Natasha explained. 

“And then he decided to test it on his Rottweiler,” Clint added. 

“So, basically, we have Clifford the Big Red Dog to contend with?” Tony asked archly. “This is seriously a situation that needs Avenging?” 

By way of explanation, Bruce held out a tablet displaying a live video feed of the Meat Packing district. A twenty-foot high dog, clearly panicked out of its mind, was running full-tilt through the streets drooling madly and barking loud enough to burst eardrums. 

“Anyone call Ant Man?” Tony asked. 

Natasha nodded. “Hank said he was busy.” 

Tony scoffed. “Typical.” 

“What’s the plan, Cap?” 

Steve, who had been staring at Tony like his ass contained the secrets of the universe, blinked. “How big a piece of raw meat do you think we could get in the next ten minutes?” he asked. 

 

Clifford the Big Black Rottweiler (whose name was actually Champion) did not respond well to whistling. He tried to bite Tony’s arm off when he extended it in a friendly gesture and ended up leaving the armor slick with slobber. 

“Ewww,” Tony cried. 

“Iron Man got slimed,” Clint announced gleefully. 

“You ready with that sedative?” Captain America asked, approaching the beast on foot. Champion had decided to stop for a drink on the docks next to the Hudson. Natasha and Steve had been trying to keep him from getting spooked by the crowd, keeping people back and encouraging them to take fewer selfies. It was mostly a losing battle. Tony had been trying to calm the beast so it would stay put long enough for Clint to take it down, but was having little success. Champion kept snapping at him like he might a fly and those powerful jaws were getting a little too close for comfort. 

Bruce drove up with a flatbed truck on which several butchered cow carcasses rested, newly liberated from one of the refrigerated warehouses nearby. Champion sniffed the air, looked up and started drooling. 

“Oh, he’s interested,” Tony said. Then added, almost sheepishly, “Steve, how you doing down there?” 

“Fine, Tony,” Steve answered immediately. “People keep trying to take pictures with me. Don’t they understand that this is an emergency?” 

“Never too much of an emergency for Snapchat,” Clint said, steadying himself on the roof of a nearby building. “I’m in position.” 

“Wait until he starts on the food and then dose him,” Steve ordered. 

Champion fell all over himself to get to the truck, crushing a few cars and ripping up pavement with his claws. He rested his front paws on the bed of the truck and bent to devour the meat. This caused the truck’s cab to lift a few feet in the air. Thor, who had been riding in the truck bed to secure the cargo, leapt out before he became another snack. 

“Woah!” Bruce cried. 

“Careful,” Steve warned, “Don’t get rattled.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m not going to Hulk out,” Bruce promised, even as the truck cab bounced under the monster dog’s weight. 

“Take the shot, Hawkeye,” Cap said, and the archer obeyed. 

What they didn’t count on was that the sedative might not immediately take effect. And meanwhile, Champion was not too happy about being stuck with something sharp in his midsection. He jumped off the truck, sending Bruce slamming back into the ground, then started running around yelping with pain. The crowds of people who had been standing around recording video on their phones only moments ago were now thrown into a panic and started running every which way. Champion, apparently deciding that Tony had done something to him, came after Iron Man with a renewed vengeance and managed to get a hold of one leg before Tony could swoop away. 

“Tony!” Steve yelled, pausing to watch as Champion shook Iron Man like a rag doll, his jaws still clamped tightly on Tony’s leg. 

“I’m okay,” Tony yelled, “Just dizzy. Let go!” He fired his boot repulsor, leaving Champion with a burned tongue for his trouble, and yanked his leg free. The armor around his calf was crushed and as soon as the limb was free there was a rush of pain that left him gasping, but there wasn’t much he could do about it now. Instead he darted around Champion’s head, trying to keep him distracted while the crowds of panicked civilians ran for cover. 

Champion’s eyelids started drooping. 

“He’s going down,” Clint said over the comms. 

“Timber!” Tony yelled just before the enormous dog slumped onto its side with a crash. When the dust settled, the dog was actually snoring. 

“Anyone hurt?” Natasha asked. 

“Not that I can see,” Bruce answered. “Looks like everyone was clear.” 

“And the beast is resting soundly,” Thor announced, having prodded the animal with his hammer a few times for good measure. 

“Now what?” Clint asked and they all waited for Steve’s answer. 

It didn’t come. 

“Cap?” he tried again. 

“He’s...gone,” Bruce announced and everyone started looking for their fearless leader. “Iron Man is too.” 

“Shit!” Clint swore, his head whipping around trying to catch sight of stars and stripes or hot rod red. 

“Their comms are switched off,” Natasha put in. 

“It is all right, Avengers,” Thor announced suddenly, clearing his throat. “I have located them. The Captain and the Man of Iron are...reuniting.” He coughed. 

“Are you  _ kidding _ me?” Clint asked. 

“I do not jest, no.” 

The archer rolled his eyes. “Can we all agree that, at a minimum, this is a little unprofessional?” 

“Just call Fury and see if he has a really, really big kennel,” Bruce replied. 


	9. Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the long delays between chapters. I'm working to post more consistently. Thanks so much for all of your kudos and comments - they are fuel in my creative fire!

Steve pressed Tony against the nearest surface he could find, which turned out to be a brick wall, and clawed at him like his life depended on it. He’s already ripped off Tony’s faceplate so he could attack his mouth and now his fingers were itching to destroy the rest of the armor that stood between them. 

“You better….get out of that thing,” he growled, “or I’ll do it the hard way.”

“Okay, okay,” Tony agreed between fevered kisses. “JARVIS, get me out.” 

The armored panels began to shift and Steve pulled himself away, though it was physically painful, to watch as Tony emerged and rushed into his arms. They were back at each other in a matter of seconds. Tony’s leg, which was at least fractured if not outright broken, gave a mighty protest that Tony ignored. Honestly, the damn thing could have been dangling off his hip and it wouldn’t have kept him from Steve. 

They were both mad for each other in every definition of the word. They weren’t kissing, they were grappling, trying to get more and more of one another with each embrace. Tony’s fingers fumbled with the clasps of Steve’s uniform and even with the both of them it took far too long to open his pants. Tony slid his hands in and worked Steve’s cock with focus and surety, making the other man groan. Steve breathed hectically against his neck, pinning Tony’s shoulders to the wall with his big hands. 

“I wanted,” he panted, “to kill that thing. It hurt you. I almost…”

“I know,” Tony said in a low voice, working Steve’s cock like it was an equation he was itching to solve. 

“How can I still want you this much?” Steve moaned against him. “It feels like I’m…” 

“Crazy?” Tony supplied, grunting when one of Steve’s hands traveled lower and found his own straining dick. 

Steve pulled back and nodded, looking his lover right in the eyes. 

“Me too,” Tony said, and a moment later Steve gasped and covered his fingers with come. Tony had shifted all of his weight onto his uninjured leg, and his hip was beginning to cramp. The pain from his injury was distant, a road flare miles away from his current location. 

The super soldier wasted no time. He yanked open the fly of Tony’s pants and sank to his knees amidst the old soda cans and crumpled political flyers. 

“Oh my God,” Tony moaned, burying his fingers deep in Steve’s blonde hair. “If this is crazy, baby, then I don’t want to be sane.” 

The orgasm his teammate drew from him seemed to come from Tony’s very soul. He  _ screamed _ in a way that, confronted with a recording of the incident, he would never have recognized. Moments later he screamed again, this time with pain. 

“My leg!” he bellowed, falling over. “Jesus Christ, it hurts like a mother.” 

“Ah!” Steve cried, rising to catch him. He held Tony tightly to his chest and lowered them both to the ground slowly, using his other arm to straighten out Tony’s leg, though it made the other man groan terribly. “Oh, Tony,” he sighed. 

The leg was most definitely broken, probably in at least two places. Color was draining from Tony’s face even as he turned to look at Steve. Neither of them spoke it, but the same thought passed through both of their minds. 

“Let’s get you to medical,” Steve said, and his voice was all Captain America again. 

“Better...put your dick away first, Captain,” Tony ground out, reaching to tuck in his own cock, which was aggravatingly starting to get hard again. Presumably just from Steve’s arms around him, effortlessly supporting his weight while they rose as one. 

Suddenly shy, Steve blushed and used his free hand to get himself in order. He glanced at the suit, still standing empty beside them. 

“Do you…?” he asked, gesturing. 

Tony shook his head. “I don’t even want to try to squeeze back in there. JARVIS, get it home safely,” he ordered and the armor came to life on its own, repulsors sending it hurtling into the sky, though the left one was definitely a little hinky. He would have to work on that later. Tony turned his gaze back to Steve and asked, shakily, “Carry me?” 

“With pleasure,” he replied and hauled Tony into his arms. 

  
  


Natasha arrived at SHIELD medical only twenty minutes after Steve and Tony. The latter had been sequestered in an exam room while the former was denied entry, no matter how insistent he became. So it was that when she arrived Natasha found Steve in a chair directly outside the exam room, apparently having dragged it from the waiting area. His face was pinched and unpleasantly intense. 

“You’ve made yourself into quite the obstacle,” she said lightly, settling on the arm of his chair. 

Steve looked up at her with a frown and said nothing. 

“How is he?” she asked. 

Steve outright growled. “They won’t tell me anything. They wouldn’t even let me in there with him.” 

He didn’t add that it was painful to be away from Tony, not touching him, not knowing if he was okay. His heart was pounding, his hands were sweating, and his blood pressure was probably off the charts. However Tony was doing, Steve was not alright. 

“It’s just a broken leg,” she noted, and Steve faced her with a scowl.

“If you knew that then why’d you ask how he was?” 

“Just making conversation,” she said, her expression impassive. 

They were quiet for a few moments, Steve giving off unhappiness in waves. Finally, his teammate spoke up again. 

“There’s something we need you and Tony to look at. SHIELD interrogated the kid with the growth ray and found out the location of his ‘secret underground lair’ - his words, not mine,” she added at Steve’s questioning look, “It’s full of...well, all kinds of strange things. Apparently he’s quite the busy little scientist. They’ve asked us to take a look around and see if there’s anything else we should be worried about. They want Tony and Reed to take a look later today if he’s up for it.” 

“You said you needed Tony and  _ I _ ,” Steve observed. 

“Are you really going to let him go there without you?” she asked. 

Steve let his shoulders slump and sighed. 

“Listen, I know it’s none of my business, but I have two things I need to tell you and then I’ll say no more on the subject. One, I’m glad for you. You’ve been so lonely the last few years. I’ve always thought there might be something between the two of you. So, overall, you two being together feels like a win. Two, there’s something about it that still feels off. You’re so intense together. And you’re despondent when you  _ aren’t _ together, which is becoming a rarity. Do you understand what I mean?” 

Steve nodded. He opened his mouth to reply, but the door to the exam room opened then and he shot out of his chair, all heavy breathing and palpable anxiety. 

“How is he?” he demanded of the woman who emerged. 

She looked startled. “Fine...we set his leg and put it in a cast. He’ll need to wear it for four to six weeks. That’s all,” she added, spreading her hands in a peaceful gesture. “He’s going to be just fine, Captain.” 

Wordlessly, Steve pushed past her and into the room beyond where he and Tony embraced like they had been apart for months, not minutes. The doctor looked to Natasha and upon seeing that she wasn’t going to face any further adversity, simply shrugged and walked away. Natasha watched for a moment feeling a premonitory dread creeping up the back of her neck. Then she turned  away and waited for them to finish so they could get on with the business of the day. 


	10. Ten

Reed Richards was torn between feeling pleased with himself for the success of his experiment and some unknowable feeling that gnawed at him underneath. It might be guilt. He didn’t have a lot of experience with such things. 

Steve Rogers and Tony Stark didn’t stray two inches from one another’s side as they descended into the basement of a pleasant suburban house on Staten Island. Their fingers brushed, not quite holding on, and Reed watched carefully. The moment of truth would soon be upon them. 

Behind him, Romanov and Barton had their heads bent together in quiet discussion. He could tell they were discussing their teammates and neither of them were happy. 

“Oh wow,” Tony said upon entering the room, shoulders sagging against his crutch. “Teenage me is  _ so _ jealous.” 

“This is what happens when parents think the television is a good babysitter,” Steve put in, reaching over to support his partner. 

Richards emerged into the basement, the entirety of which had been converted into a poor-man’s tech lab, and had to admit that he was impressed. The kid, young though he was, obviously had some chops. He moved through the room, observing the different work stations established in the roomy basement. 

The team spent a few quiet moments picking through the detritus in the room, careful not to touch anything that looked unstable. Tony found a workstation and sat heavily in the rolling chair, broken leg stretched out in front of him, as he typed away. Steve hovered nearby, leafing through some papers. 

“This guy was busy,” Clint observed, shifting a tarp in the corner and uncovering something that looked like an elementary school version of the chamber from Project Rebirth. Just looking at it gave him a bad feeling. “Obviously not getting laid often enough.” 

“Or at all,” Natasha agreed. 

“Excuse me,” Tony put in, still focused on the computer screen, “you can be both a scientific genius and a devastating ladies man.” 

Clint huffed. “Believe it when I see it.” 

“Guys,” Natasha said suddenly, her voice tight. “What is this?” 

Reed stretched his neck across the room to get a better look. The former assassin stood before a dark cube-shaped box inside of which was an endlessly shifting orb of kaleidoscopic greens and blues. 

“Don’t touch it!” Reed said urgently. His body joined the rest of him beside Natasha and he gently urged her aside, getting as close to the object as he dared. 

Tony thumped up behind him, peering over his shoulder. “Holy shit,” he breathed. “Tell me that’s not what I think it is.” 

Reed nodded. “What I don’t understand is how? How could a child gain access to technology like this?” 

“He’s been stealing it from you, apparently,” Tony said evenly. 

Reed blanched. “What?” 

“His computer is chock full of your stolen tech, Reed ol’ buddy. Not sure where he got it from, but we could probably follow the trail of breadcrumbs with enough time. Either way, it seems pretty clear that your security has been compromised badly enough that a high schooler could steal the secrets of interdimensional travel.” 

At this, the object in the box flashed twice as brightly, causing them all to look away for a moment. 

“Although apparently he didn’t get the memo about  _ stabilizing _ your interdimensional portal,” Tony pointed out. “We might want to continue this discussion from, I don’t know,  _ anywhere else _ .” 

“Why is it acting that way?” Reed asked, suddenly curious. 

“It’s reacting to this,” Tony said, tapping the arc reactor in his chest, “And I--” 

He was cut off by the subsequent explosion. 

They were all blown backwards. Reed’s body absorbed most of the shock and so he was the first to rise, unhurt, to examine the results. The cube had blown itself open and the portal, crude and misshapen, hovered in the air. His eyes were immediately drawn to Tony who, on his back on the floor, seemed transfixed. 

“Tony!” Steve yelled, bursting his way out from underneath an overturned desk. 

“Look,” Tony breathed as a smoke-like tendril of green extended from the portal, passing into this dimension an inch at a time, almost like it were sensing its way. 

“Don’t!” Reed warned, throwing his arm in front of Clint who had found his bow and was readying an attack. “Don’t interfere with it. You have to let this happen. There is no other way.” 

“What do you mean there is no other way?” Natasha asked, appearing at his side and looking every bit as deadly as he knew her to be. 

“Just trust me,” he said. “I know what’s about to happen.” 

“What are you talking about? Tony!” Steve said, approaching his lover heedless of the warnings. 

“No!” Reed yelled, appearing suddenly to block his path. He wasn’t much of an obstacle for a super soldier, but nevertheless his work was done. The green being had found its target, Tony Stark, and was already driving itself home. It seized on Tony’s open mouth and forced its way in, choking him. 

“NO!” Steve bellowed, throwing Reed out of the way. He went willingly enough, focused instead on the portal which was throwing off dangerously erratic pulses of energy. He stretched his arms over to the computer terminal and started frantically typing, hoping that the student had stolen enough of his tech that the emergency overrides would function properly. 

Meanwhile, Steve grabbed frantically at the vapor that was filling Tony’s mouth even as the latter’s eyes widened and he struggled for breath. Steve’s hands came up empty every time, passing through the object as though it were an apparition. Then, as suddenly as it had appeared, it vanished, seemingly down Tony’s throat. 

The power went out. The steady thrum of machinery went silent, the light from the portal winked out like an extinguished candle. The only sounds were everyone’s ragged breathing and Steve’s sounds of exertion as he attempted CPR on his lover. Tony gasped, a ragged inhalation, and collapsed, unconscious, on the floor. 

Reed sagged and watched sadly as Captain America attempted to resuscitate the other man. Natasha called for backup. Clint appeared behind him, grabbing his shoulder in a gesture that could not really be called friendly. 

“Why’d you say that? Before? Did you know that this was going to happen?” 

Steve’s head snapped up, his expression furious. 

Reed held up his hands in a peaceful gesture. “I promise I will explain. I--” 

His head snapped back as Steve punched him in the mouth. 

“What did you do?” Steve demanded furiously. “What did you  _ do?!”  _

“All in good time, Captain. I owe you an explanation and you’ll have on. But for now we ought to move Mr. Stark to somewhere more comfortable while we wait.” 

“Wait? For what?” Steve demanded, fist clenched. 

Reed looked at Tony’s prone body lying on the floor. The blue light from the arc reactor stuttered and then, in the blink of an eye, turned bright green. Everyone followed his gaze and he heard them gasp. 

“The possible destruction of the world, I’m afraid.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BUM BUM BUMMMM! The plot thickens. Continued thanks for all of your input (comments, kudos, etc.) - it all keeps me going. Next time - Reed's meddling is revealed and feelings are had.


	11. Eleven

The Avengers assembled, albeit informally, in a smallish room at SHIELD medical. Tony remained unconscious save for the occasional twitch of his fingers and flutter of his eyelids. The doctors collected samples of everything that could reasonably be sampled, though Steve objected in a most strident fashion when they tried to draw Tony’s blood a third time. No one from the medical team had showed up since. 

The arc reactor on Iron Man’s chest still glowed an eerie bright green. “It looks like something from Ghostbusters,” Clint remarked. 

The team, smashed as they were into folding chairs, gathered around Tony’s bedside and waited for an explanation. Reed Richards had conveniently disappeared in the chaos when they arrived at the medical facility and had not resurfaced yet. Both Clint and Natasha had offered to unearth him through any means necessary (Clint adding “please oh please pick me”). Steve, however, vetoed the notion. Their leader was ashen, his face pinched with worry. He sat as close to Tony as he could physically get and did not budge from that spot even as the others milled in and out getting coffee and taking bathroom breaks. Captain America was an unwavering rock in the exam room. 

“You sure you don’t want me to go shake some branches, Cap?” Clint asked, perched on a metal table in one corner of the room. There was a chair available, but he seemed more comfortable the higher up he was. 

“He’ll come to us,” Steve said solemnly. 

Everyone found somewhere else to fix their gaze. 

As it happened, Steve’s faith was well placed because a few moments later the door opened and in stepped Reed Richards. It was a testament to Richards’s bravery that he looked only a teeny tiny bit apprehensive. 

The atmosphere in the room shifted immediately. Steve’s anger was radiating off of him like the green light from his partner and the team stood ready to defend two of their own. No one moved, but the posture of defensiveness was present all the same. 

“I apologize for the delay. I wanted to ensure that the science and medical teams had all the appropriate intelligence. I also placed a call to Stephen Strange. He’ll be arriving presently.” He paused, clearing his throat. “I expect you’re ready for the explanation I promised you?” 

“I think you’d better start,” Steve growled. 

Reed sighed, quite literally folded himself into a chair, and began.  

“As several of you probably know I have been conducting extensive experiments into interdimensional viewing and, in some cases, travel. If nothing else you’ve probably heard about it from Tony, who has been helping me out for some time. What you may not know is that ten months ago I succeeded in my first ever voyage between dimensions.” 

Reed, caught up in his narrative, missed the look of shock that passed between members of his audience. 

“I was able to send myself forward in time twenty years. I--” 

“Hold up, Doc Brown. You’re telling me you  _ traveled through time _ ?” Clint interrupted. 

“Yes,” Reed answered simply. 

“Why?” Bruce asked. 

This question seemed to startle Richards. He blinked, thought for a moment, and answered, “Think of the lessons the future could teach us. The advances in technology, in social reform, we could make. Not to mention it was a robust test of my device. Traveling to the future afforded me the best chance at returning to the present time if something went wrong with the device. Presumably if I could invent this device now it would not only be available in the future but would be greatly enhanced.” 

He paused, waiting for further query or objection. None came, so he pressed on. 

“What I found when I entered the future was...well, a wasteland. There were technological marvels of all sorts, to be sure, but no human beings. Well, actually, only one human being.” 

There was a dramatic pause. “Who?” Natasha asked. 

“Tony Stark.” 

Steve looked up. “You’re saying that Tony was the last person left alive on earth?” 

“I can’t speak for the contents of the entire earth, no, but in New York City he was the sole living human being. And not....how shall I put this, a benevolent figure. An overlord, I suppose you might call him.” 

“What?!” Steve shouted.

Reed ignored him. “Obviously, I was concerned with this state of affairs and so I began a series of investigations, trying to figure out the tipping point that sent the world spiraling off in such an apocalyptic direction. What I found was this,” Here he gestured to the prone form of their friend and teammate whose eyelids were spasming, but who did not move. “This incident. A young man named Phillip Landers, quite the misguided genius, had also found his way to interdimensional travel - by stealing my designs, it would seem - and created an unstable portal that caused havoc throughout the city. The entity we observed passed through the portal and used Tony Stark as its host.” 

Clint raised his hand. “Okay, I have some questions.” 

Reed looked annoyed. “It would be simpler if you would let me finish and then you can ask whatever you’d like.” 

“Let him talk,” Natasha urged. 

“The inciting incident, Tony Stark's possession and subsequent rampage upon the city, was the same no matter where I looked. I scoured different dimensions, different universes, looking for one that had a different outcome. There were only two I unearthed where the same series of events unfolded and did not seal the doom of the city and everyone in it. In one,” he held up a single finger, “Phillip Landers was never born. His parents, unable to conceive, chose not to pursue IVF and therefore Phillip, their only child, never lived, the portal was never created and Tony Stark never made host to an alien life. In the other-” He held up his second finger but paused when there was a knock on the door. 

Stephen Strange entered, looking decidedly ill at ease. He glanced at the faces staring back at him and sighed. “I expect Reed has told you, then?” 

“Not yet,” Richards interjected before anyone could ask him what he meant and disrupt the narrative further. 

Clint Barton, however, would not be deterred. “So, why not just go back in time, since apparently that is a thing you can do now, and makes sure this Phillip kid was never born?” 

Reed frowned. “I am uncomfortable with the sacrifice of human life, even in the service of preventing a catastrophe. It’s a slippery slope. Barton and we’ve seen others go down it to ill effect indeed.” 

“You have to admit, that’s how a fair number of super villains started out,” Bruce put in. 

“Indeed. Too much risk. But, of course, there was the second option.” He looked at Steve, pale and furious, out of the corner of his eye. “There was an alternate dimension where the disaster after Tony's possession was avoided due to his...involvement with Captain America. it should be noted that in the world in question Tony Stark was born a woman. Steve Rogers, her fellow Avenger, was her husband. Something about the strength of their bond kept Mrs. Stark-Roger’s sanity partially intact and allowed other members of the team to intervene before the parasite attacking her was able to control her mind entirely.”

He paused. Realization was dawning ever so slowly on Steve’s face and it was not a pretty sight. 

“That’s where I come in, I’m afraid,” Strange spoke up. 

“You weren't romantically linked with one another in this universe,” Reed explained. 

“Oh, Christ,” Clint moaned. “Is this why they’ve been all 'tragic vampire romance' with each other lately? You’re controlling their minds?” 

“Not exactly, we--” 

“You,” Steve said, rising from his chair for the first time in hours and pointing a finger at Doctor Strange. “You tell it.” 

Stephen Strange did not shrink, but he did look at Reed beseechingly. “Richards came to me, explained the situation, including the world-ending angle and asked for my help. I...helped him.” 

“How?” Steve asked. 

“I cast a spell, binding you and Tony to one another. It pains me to say it, but it’s probably most accurately called a love spell. Though, of course, it’s more complicated than that as well.” 

“Christ,” Clint swore again. “That explains everything.” 

“Just so I’m clear, you found this  _ less  _ objectionable than preventing a child from ever being born? Forcing two unwitting people to fall in love?” Bruce asked, his voice tight. 

Richards drew himself up in his chair. “Obviously. These are grown men we’re talking about. Their lives can and will continue, assuming, of course, that we can keep things going the same way they did in Earth 291. The effects on them are temporary at best. It’s clearly the better option, no question.” 

Natasha shook her head sadly. Clint scowled at the floor. Steve was looking at Tony, his fingers playing over the raised edges of the star on his uniform. Reed braced himself, ready to dodge another punch. None came. 

“In the world you saw, Tony didn’t allow himself to be overtaken because he was married...me?” Steve asked in a quiet voice. 

“Yes,” Reed answered simply. 

“And you think the same thing will happen here?” 

“If we play our cards right, I do. We have to find a way to reject the parasite from his body while he is fighting it off.” 

“How long do we have?” Natasha asked. 

“It’s a very short window,” Reed answered. “To be honest, I should be with the rest of the SHIELD team working on a solution right now. But…” he trailed off, indicating the surrounding angry mob. 

“You should go,” Steve said, his tone still unreadable. 

Reed rose. He turned to go, then paused and said, “I know you must feel that I’ve used you terribly. But I’m not sorry that I did what I had to. It was the only way.” 

“Great apology,” Clint said, with a slow clap. 

Reed opened the door, hesitated once more, then added. “Whatever you do, don’t let him get hold of one of his suits.” 

On that ominous note, he left. 

“Here’s what I don’t get,” Clint continued as though Reed hadn’t spoken, addressing Doctor Strange this time, “why not just approach Steve and Tony and tell it like it is?” 

The magician frowned. “Reed didn’t think there was time for that. Besides, it was best if the spell caught them unawares. Too much foreknowledge and they could have resisted its effects.”

“This is fucked up,” Clint declared. 

“No doubt,” Doctor Strange agreed. He put a hand on Steve’s shoulder. “I’m sorry for my part in it, Steve. When this is all said and done I’ll destroy the artifact and the spell will be broken. I know that’s not….well, it’s not enough. But it’s something. And with time perhaps you’ll be able to forget. That’s the best I can offer you.” 

Steve’s jaw clenched. “What is it? Inside of Tony?” 

“I don’t know. It’s nothing anyone has encountered before, even me. Given the chance I’d be happy to examine the entity afterwards. If you’d like.” 

“I think you should go,” Steve answered.

“All right. I’ll be close by if you...need anything,” Strange looked like he might apologize again, so Natasha ushered him out before he could. 

“You all need to go,” Steve said. “Leave the two of us. No distractions for when he wakes up.” 

“Are you serious? You want to fight a possessed Tony and god-knows-what by yourself?’ Clint asked. 

“We are a team, Captain. We ought to stick by one another in these unknown times,” Thor added, his first input in the discussion. 

“Stay close by. I’ll yell if I need you, but I think it might be better...our chances are better if it's just him and me.” 

“Okay,” Natasha said. “You heard the man. Let’s go.” 

“I don’t like it,” Clint said, but he climbed down from the table anyway. 

“Let us know if you need anything,’ Bruce said, “We’ll be right here.’ 

“Thanks,” Steve said. When the door shut behind his teammates he let himself sag down, resting his face on the exam table next to Tony’s prone form. “Oh, Tony,” he moaned. 

Then, as though summoned by the pure emotion in the other man’s words, Tony Stark's eyes snapped open.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next time: Moment of truth! Did it all pay off? And if so, what then? So much more to come. 
> 
> Continued thanks for all the encouragement. I'm glad other peope are entertained by my imaginary action figure playtime too!


	12. Twelve

Tony Stark had been through a number of ordeals in his life, but he had never before felt so violated. He was a prisoner in his own body, held motionless while an invading force sifted through his most prized possession - his brain. It felt like being tied to a chair and forced to watch as this alien being opened every filing cabinet, even the locked ones in which he stored his secrets, and threw folder after precious folder on the floor. 

_ Anthony Stark _ , a voice said in his head. It was sexless, ageless, neutral as neutral could be. 

_ What do you want?  _ He responded, glad to find that he could at least still exert that much influence. 

The intruder did not answer him, simply continued its exploration. It flexed muscles in his brain, firing synapses to his body and twitching his limbs. It sorted through memories, data, names, faces, places, processing all of it faster than Tony could keep up. Helpless, all he could do was watch and hope that this foreign entity found what it was looking for and buggered off before the sense of duality in his own consciousness drove him to madness. 

_ If you tell me what you’re after maybe I can help _ , he offered. 

Images began to flicker before his eyes. The arc reactor. The Iron Man suits, every iteration he had created so far. Stark Tower. Several of his other lesser-known technological advancements. The intruder pored over these with a feeling like...fascination. Each memory was reverently observed and Tony started to get the feeling that he was in deep, deep shit. 

_ Iron Man _ , the voice said sounding awestruck.  _ Where is Iron Man? _

_ At home, _ Tony answered. 

The creature picked through his mind looking for “home”. Images of Stark Manor floated through his head, along with the house in Malibu and finally settling on Avengers Tower.  _ Home _ . A microsecond of Steve’s handsome face flitted through his gaze and Tony felt that sinking feeling in his stomach again. It continued to probe and found information about the failsafes Tony had installed on his own person, the ability to summon the suit wherever he was. 

_ Listen, _ he began, but was shunted even further to the edges of his own consciousness as the intruder metaphorically grabbed the wheel. Tony’s eyes opened. 

Later, it would be difficult for him to express how profoundly strange it is to look through your own eyes and have no control over what unfolds without. Tony could feel himself moving, hear himself thinking, see himself acting, but he had no part in any of it. He was a helpless passenger. 

“Tony?” 

That was Steve’s voice. A veritable explosion of stimuli appeared in Tony’s mind, all of the thoughts and feelings associated with his teammate. There were a lot of them. The intruder took a moment to flip through them with something like distaste. 

_ Steven Grant Rogers _ , it said. 

_ Don’t you lay a finger on him _ , Tony warned. 

“Tony?” Steve asked again and his face came into view, pinched and pale. His hand was on Tony’s unbroken leg, squeezing gently. “Can you hear me?” 

_ Yes! _ Tony screamed from inside himself, but nothing came out. He could only imagine what his face looked like, empty and slack like a doll. Steve’s own expression told him everything he needed to know on that front. Sick and panicked, Tony cast about for something to do, something to stop what he thought might be coming. 

His body started to move on the table, swinging its legs off, but was impeded by metal bands that suddenly shot up from the surface of the table and wrapped around his limbs. His wrists and legs were secured tightly. The intruder was angry about this development, Tony could feel it. 

“Tony, if you’re in there, listen to me. Okay? Bad things are going to happen if we let you out of here. World-ending things. I need to keep you contained and keep you safe until we figure out a way to get this thing out of you.” 

Tony loved Steve so fiercely it was almost painful. The intruder, however, was not such a big fan. It flexed Tony’s muscles, attempting to break the restraints with sheer force alone, but found that it could not be done. Anthony Stark was, after all, no super soldier. 

Tony’s gaze fixed on his wristwatch. It was fancy and expensive, top of the line. No one had thought to take it off of him and Tony wished with all his heart that they had. If the intruder was able to turn the dial surrounding the watch face...well, it might all be over. Already it was moving Tony’s arm closer to his prone leg, trying to rub the watch against the fabric of his jeans. 

“No…” Tony ground out, forcing his way to the forefront of his consciousness. “Watch! Watch!” 

Steve jumped up and looked down at Tony’s arm, which was furiously rubbing against his leg. He reached out to take the watch, but saw that it was already too late. The dial had rotated more than three quarters. He still unclasped the watch as gently as he could, threw it on the ground and stomped on it. Tony’s face must have reflected the anger the invading body was feeling because Steve looked rather pleased with himself. 

“Not today,” he said and Tony was awash with affection for him all over again. 

Two things happened simultaneously. There was a frantic pounding on the door, which Steve turned to respond to, yelling at the unknown intruder. Then, only a heartbeat later, the Iron Man suit burst through the room’s only window, sending a spray of glass throughout the room. Momentarily tangled in destroyed venetian blinds, the suit took a moment to free itself and then tossed the offending object aside. 

“Attack!” Tony heard his own voice command. 

  
  


“Captain!” Reed shouted, trying the door again and debating whether to knock it down. 

“We’ve got a situation in here!” Steve yelled followed by the sound of a repulsor blast. After that, Reed no longer had to worry about the door because it was blown outward with him behind it. He expanded his body to absorb the shock and clambered to his feet having avoided injury. He took in the scene in Exam Room 7. 

Tony Stark had one arm loose from the table, the Iron Man suit having freed him. It was working on his other arm as Steve Rogers stood behind and slammed the shield over and over into Iron Man’s back. 

“Wait!” Reed called, “Steve, stop!” 

Behind him was the sound of running feet and the other Avengers appeared in the hallway. 

“Shit,” Clint breathed, taking in the scene. 

“Steve!” Reed cried again, grabbing for the super soldier and halting his progress. “Just a moment. I have a solution. I think it will work, but you have to wait a moment.” 

“It’s got Tony!” Steve snarled, turning on Reed like he, too, was an enemy combatant. 

“I know, but we can get him out, Steve. You just have to listen to me,” Reed insisted, grabbing the bigger man by the shoulders. “We have to use an electric shock. I believe with the right voltage we can drive the other entity out.” 

Iron Man had ripped out all but one of Tony’s restraints. It was working on the cuff binding Tony’s broken leg, which was tighter than the others as it had wound around the cast. Steve glanced at him and saw that there wasn’t much time. 

“You want to  _ electrocute _ him?” Steve asked, incredulous. 

“In a manner of speaking, yes. But if he’s  _ inside _ the suit, it heightens Tony’s chances for survival. It’s our best chance, Steve. If we let him leave here with that suit...it’s over.” 

The last restraint gave way with a  _ TWONG _ and Tony stood up. His face was slack, expressionless, and looked a little like someone who had suffered a massive stroke. His eyes rolled in their sockets until they pointed down at his broken leg, taking in the cast. 

“Will he be able to get in the suit like that?” Natasha asked. 

“I don’t think so,” Bruce answered. 

“I think he’s just figured that out,” Clint put in. 

With no ceremony, Tony reached down and started to rip off his own cast. After a brief pause, he ordered Iron Man to help, his voice emotionless and dead. Instinctively, Steve moved to stop him, but Reed put a hand on his arm again. 

“No, Steve. We need him  _ in _ the suit.” 

“But once he gets in…” Steve trailed off, watching as plaster went flying in chunks. He expected Tony to be screaming in pain, but his face remained empty. 

“We have a very short window to work with. Dr. Banner, do you have the device?” 

Bruce came in holding two electric leads in one hand and what looked like a very large car battery in the other. Steve swallowed and faced Reed again with narrowed eyes. “Can you promise me that this won’t hurt Tony?” 

“No,” the other man said simply. “It will hurt him. It might even kill him. But it’s better than the alternative.” 

“You just keep making that decision for all of us, don’t you,” Steve said, his voice low and dangerous. 

“We don’t have time for a debate, Captain,” Richards shot back. “If you have a better idea, I’d love to hear it. If not, then this is what we have to do and we take our chances.” 

Steve looked over at the man he loved, his cast broken into a thousand pieces and tossed aside. Tony was standing funny, his broken leg structurally unable to support the weight he was putting on it. Then he had an idea. 

“JARVIS,” he shouted, stepping forward. “Don’t let him in!” 

The AI’s voice spoke from within the Iron Man suit. “I require an override code to prevent sir from access to the suit, Captain.” 

“Damn it!” Steve swore viciously. 

“Open,” Tony’s flat voice spoke. The suit stood still and unfolded itself in a lovely origami pattern so that its creator, or the being  _ wearing _ its creator, could step inside. 

“Tony!” Steve cried, stepping forward and seizing the smaller man by the shoulders. He grabbed Tony’s face and forced his lifeless eyes to meet his gaze. “Tony, I love you. Don’t do this.” 

“Captain,” Richards said in a tight voice. 

Steve just kept staring at Tony, searching for some spark of the funny genius he knew was still inside. 

“This is what you did all of this for, isn’t it?!” Clint hissed, stepping into the room. “Attach the fucking cables, Richards!” 

  
  
  


Tony fought for his own body as hard as he could. The entity inside of him was strong, but he figured he could hold out for a few seconds, long enough for something to be done. The psychological struggle for control was intense. All the while Steve’s blue eyes filled his vision, searching him, asking him to help. Tony did everything he could. 

“It’s done!” Reed cried from somewhere else in the room. 

Tony was exhausted, depleted, but he held on for another moment. He didn’t have enough control over himself to speak or even move, but he tried to pour everything he was feeling into his facial expression. He wanted Steve to know he loved him too, that he was sorry, that if he died it would be all right, it was all okay. For just a moment his eyes softened, his lips quirked up in a smile, and then he let go. 

_ Into the suit _ , the invading entity commanded and Tony’s body moved away from Steve, stumbling on his broken limb, and stepped into the suit. There was noise and chaos all around him. 

“Wait until it closes!” Reed cried. 

“We aren’t going to have time. He’ll take off!” Someone else shouted. 

“Wait!” Steve yelled. 

The mask closed over Tony’s face. Readouts and displays popped up on all sides of his field of vision. 

_ Away, _ the voice commanded. 

Iron Man rose two inches off the ground and was electrocuted. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There you have it! We're in the home stretch now. One, maybe two, more chapters and this fic will be finished. It's been quite a ride. I wouldn't have made it this far without my readers's encouragement. I love all of your comments and your kudos - they seriously make my day. I enjoy writing for an audience (much less a happy one!) so much more than working in a vacuum. 
> 
> Next time: The story concludes. Grab your tissues.


	13. Thirteen

All in all, it was a staggeringly beautiful summer day. There were birds singing, the sun was shining, and all seemed right with the world. The streets of New York seemed even more crowded than usual as people flocked outdoors to enjoy the weather. It had been three months since the events that unfolded in Exam Room 7 and life for the Avengers was starting to feel normal again. 

Life for Reed Richards, however, was notably changed. He stood now outside of Avengers Tower, loitering as he had been for the past hour, waiting to be admitted even though he knew his chances were slim. Since the potential world-ending he had been frozen out from all communication with the Avengers as a team and from Steve and Tony in particular. They weren’t happy with him and made it clear at all possible opportunities. Even though Tony had come through the ordeal with flying colors, his leg healed, the burns he had sustained from the electrocution soothed, there were still hurt feelings on all sides. Reed Richards, the man who saved the world, and no one wanted to speak to him. 

The doors to the tower slid open and Stephen Strange walked out into the blazing sunlight. He was still dressed in full wizard regalia even despite the heat and looked to be sweating a little already. 

“Everything all right?” Reed asked. Strange, professional that he was, only jumped a little. 

Stephen Strange looked at Reed for a moment with an expression that boded ill for the other party, then schooled his features and said simply, “Yes.” 

“They won’t let me in, you know.” 

Strange crossed his arms and sighed. “Can’t say that I blame them.” 

Reed looked a little offended. “I saved the world.”

“And yet no one has thrown you a parade,” the other man said dryly. “Perhaps you should think on why.” 

“What did they summon you for? Were there after-effects to the spell?” 

Strange shook his head. “We destroyed the spell nearly four months ago, any effects would have unfolded long before now. No, Stark just wanted confirmation on...something.” He cast his eyes sideways and started to look impatient. 

The silence stretched out long as a summertime shadow. 

“I have to get going,” Strange said. 

“There’s something I don’t understand,” Reed said, stepping forward before Strange could get around him. “I...what else should I have done? No one was hurt, Stephen. No one was killed. We defeated the enemy, saved the city, we did...what we always do. And yet…” he gestured at the tower, which was closed up tight as a fortress to his entry. 

Strange looked at him with something like pity. He sighed, laid a hand on Reed’s shoulder, and said, “My friend, you have completely missed the point.” 

  
  
  


Tony was up on the roof at sundown, the wind whipping his hair around. Pepper was still on him to get it cut, and maybe he would sometime this weekend. It was too long for a superhero, that was for sure. Except for Thor. He could pull that shit off. 

The door opened behind him and Tony felt himself instantly tense up.  _ Let it be Natasha. Or Bruce. Or even Clint,  _ he thought. But luck was not with him - these days it never seemed to be. 

“This is a bit dramatic, even for you,” Steve said quietly from beside him. He was too close, almost touching distance. Tony closed in on himself, hunching his shoulders and ducking away. “It’s movie night. Your turn to pick.” 

Steve was trying so hard to be casual, bless him. He kept his voice light, but Tony could hear the strain just underneath the surface. 

“You’ve been doing a pretty passable job of avoiding me,” his teammate added, hands in his pockets. 

“Not good enough, apparently,” Tony said. 

Steve sighed. Tony sighed. This was more or less the way all of their interactions had unfolded since the whole “love spell” thing. 

“Do you want to come inside? It’s freezing out here,” Steve observed, though Tony doubted the super soldier felt very cold. Maybe he just wanted to talk somewhere the wind wasn’t howling. He debated sticking to his guns and avoiding this potentially horrendous conversation, and decided to cave. 

They walked inside and when they were halfway through the door Steve touched his arm. It was a light touch, probably unintentional, but it sent all of the wrong signals to Tony’s brain. The next thing he knew he had a fist full of Steve’s soft cotton t-shirt and was pressing their lips together. For a moment, just three heartbeats, just a single gasp, Steve relaxed into the embrace. But then, like a portcullis slamming closed his body reacted with all of the negative signals it could send. He did not actually push Tony away, but every muscle broadcast NO as loudly as though he were shouting. 

Tony backed off immediately, swearing quietly. 

“Tony -” Steve began, but the other man cut him off. 

“That was real, Steve! What went on between us...that happened.” 

“It did, but we weren’t...it wasn’t...we weren’t ourselves,” the other man insisted, hands grasping at the air as though he would find the right words there. 

They were silent, swallowed temporarily by their own individual sorrows. Tony moved to the mini fridge and pulled out a bottle of water. He didn’t do anything with it, just held it in his hands, watching the fancy bottle fog with condensation. 

“It’s not over for me,” he said quietly. Steve’s head snapped up like he had been punched. 

“What do you mean?” the super soldier asked. 

Tony sighed. “Do you know why Doctor Strange was here today?” 

Steve shrugged. “I assumed that it had something to do with...what did Richards call it? The ‘temporal disturbance’?” he asked, his lips tripping around the unfamiliar words. 

Tony shook his head. “No, that’s all been sorted out. He was here because I asked him to come. I wanted to see if something had gone wrong with the spell. If, maybe, it wasn’t entirely gone. Because I still feel it, Steve. Not the same way or anything. I don’t feel like I’m on fire when you’re next to me or like I might die of sadness when you’re gone. But...the time we spent together. I keep thinking about it. About you.” 

Steve sighed, ran a hand through his own well-barbered blonde hair. He considered very carefully what he was about to say. Tony waited, though impatience sang through his body like a drug. 

“I’m straight, Tony.” 

A torrent of words built up on Tony’s tongue. Counter points, persuasions, seductions, a deluge of arguments. But for the first time in months he felt that he could see the situation with absolute clarity. He could press the issue, forced Steve to admit that there was still some chemistry between them, but whatever came afterwards would be tainted by that arm-twisting. He could chase this delicate wild creature around with a net and capture it, but wouldn’t it be better to let it come to him of its own free will? Tony just had to marshall his own hurry to have everything done, to make things the way he wanted them, and see how they unfolded on their own. No small feat. 

He schooled his features into something resembling a grown up expression. Understanding. Sympathetic. Friendly. 

“Sure. I get it. Can we still be friends?” he asked, adopting an overly saccharine voice. 

“As long as you admit that it’s you and not me,” Steve said, gamely accepting this exit from a very difficult subject matter. 

“Oh, that I think we can all agree on. Now, you said something about movie night?” 

Steve nodded. “Everyone is waiting. It’s your night to pick.” 

“Hmm,” he said, slinging an arm casually around Steve’s broad shoulders as they walked towards the elevator together. “Have you ever seen  _ Remains of the Day _ , Cap?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, kids, that's all she wrote on this one! Though it wasn't intentional, I seem to have left this open for a sequel. I might pick it up again if there's enough interest, but at any rate this project has been great fun. Thanks for all your input; I would love to hear feedback on the finished product.


End file.
